This Is My Life
by Spirit Ella
Summary: One night, Keira sings a song about her feelings during her world tour. Songfic, based on Tiffany Giardina's song with the same title.


_(A/N: Fourth fanfic about Princess and the Popstar, yay! ...If you didn't know, the title is a song by Tiffany Giardina, who is also Keira's singing voice in the movie... and the song just fits so well with the story that I HAD to write a song-fic!)_

* * *

The darkness of the sky of Meribella was fascinating, with all those sparkling stars and the bright moon that shined right above the city, making it look even more magical than it already was. Tomorrow there would have been the concert in honor of Meribella's 500th anniversary, and Keira was so glad they had called her for being the one singing for the occasion. After all, she was a world famous popstar, everyone knew her.

Keira looked down from the window of her trailer, at the lightened streets of the city and the boats moored at the port. Such a wonderful night...

Someone cleared his throat, and Keira knew who was. Why wasn't he asleep even if it was midnight?

"Go to bed, Keira!" Crider whispered, but his tone was still harsh, sign that he really was angry for seeing her awake at that hour

"I'm not tired!" Keira replied, hoping he'd leave her alone at once. But he didn't. Instead, he went right in front of her window, and she noticed he was glaring at her

"You've got a lot to do tomorrow, you need to sleep!" Crider hissed "Come on, close the window!"

Keira snorted and went inside, not closing the window, and took her guitar. She sat on her violet armchair and began to play a tune on her beloved instrument. A new tune.

Crider gasped "You wouldn't dare to sing at this hour!" Keira didn't hear him, there was a song in her mind that precise moment and she really wanted to sing it. And so the words came out sweetly from her mouth

_Slow down, what's the big hurry?_

_When did you forget? And life became a worry_

_All I wanna do is lay down in the grass_

_And stare up at the stars_

_Instead of growing up too fast_

_Oh oh_

_I'm taking time to feel the sunshine_

_Find out_

_Who I am and in my own time_

_From where I stand it's quite a view_

_Every day's brand new_

_This is my life_

_This is my life_

Keira continued playing on her guitar and singing, while Crider stood out of her window, looking inside the trailer right at her, both annoyed and surprised; he had to admit, that seemed a very good song.

_Showtime, don't you know the world's a stage 'cause_

_We're not just stories on a page_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_Let my light shine bright_

_I'm gonna be the one_

_Trust myself and be alright_

_Oh oh_

_I'm taking time to feel the sunshine_

_Find out_

_Who I am and in my own time_

_From where I stand it's quite a view_

_Every day's brand new_

_This is my life_

_This is my life_

"I guess you can... stay awake if you want to..." Crider whispered "...continue singing this..."

Keira glanced at him, smiling "Thanks" she replied, then started to sing the bridge of the song

_Everybody's chasing something_

_Tryn' to hold on to the dream_

_Looking in the wrong direction_

_Missing what they really need_

_Oh oh..._

_Oh oh..._

Keira was about to cry while singing; that song summarized how she felt in that moment. And she had never said all the feelings she had out loud, to the other people. She just hoped someone would've understood her after hearing that song... it had came out of her guitar and her mouth so easily that now she was almost scared of facing Crider. Though he didn't seem irritated, instead he was still standing there listening to her.

_Oh oh_

_I'm taking time to feel the sunshine_

_Find out_

_Who I am and in my own time_

_From where I stand it's quite a view_

_Every day's brand new_

_This is my life_

_Oh oh_

_This is my life_

_Oh oh_

_This is my life_

_Oh oh_

_This is my life_

_This is my life..._

Crider applauded at Keira, satisfacted "See? Another great song for your next album, I bet this is going to make the fans go crazy. It's just so deep, they're surely going to love it. Just remember the tune and the words"

Keira sighed, closing her eyes, a sad smile on her lips. Crider would've never changed his mind... All he cared about was earning money, and she didn't really like that. It was hopeless with him.

Crider cleared his throat again, seeming embarassed "Uh, anyways... I really like this song. It makes me remember when I was a singer..." he admitted, then looked at the port with the boats "...I'm so damn nostalgic."

Keira's lips curved into a real smile. It seemed like even the rude and selfish Crider had a heart deep inside...

* * *

_(I. Love. That. Song. Not kidding, it's wonderful, and as I said in the beginning, it fits so well with the situation Keira has to deal with. After all, in her description on /princess-popstar, it says she 'grew up too fast'... also, the whole second verse reminds me a lot of Here I Am and To Be A Princess/To Be A Popstar, two of the songs in the movie. Anyways, I hope you liked this. And as much as I love Keira and Crider as a couple, this isn't a romance fanfic! So, please, give this a chance and review, even if you dislike these two as a couple. Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne)_


End file.
